zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
B.A.B.E.L.
B.A.B.E.L. (内務省特務機関超能力支援研究局, BA'se of '''B'acking 'E'SP 'L'aboratory) is a organization from the Zettai Karen Children series. It is the Esper secret service division of Japan Government Home Ministry that study and support Espers in Japan, including three Japanese Level 7 Esper girls. Founded by Fujiko Tsubomi with the support of many powerful politicians and corporation owners worldwide after the end of World War II and during the recovery and modernization of Japan. Therefore, B.A.B.E.L. essentially replaces Esp Secret Service Corp of Imperial Japanese Army in Tsubomi"s vision, while P.A.N.D.R.A. reflects Kyousuke Hyoubu's. Unlike its militaristic predecessor and revolting counterpart, B.A.B.E.L. have been acting as a humane, peacekeeping organization working to improving the social status of Esper. With the mission to prevent various incidents forseen by Precognition department such as crimes, accidents and disastors, what's on top of list is the prevention of a certain future. Due to political leverages provided by its background as stated above and the fact that B.A.B.E.L. houses the most powerful espers in Japan. The esp group have great independance from Japan Government itself and was placed under the lead of liberal Director Taizō Kiritsubo with Secretary Oboro Kashiwagi acting as mediator between both administrations. Members *Fujiko Tsubomi - The esp founder and management officer of B.A.B.E.L.. She supports The Children with the codename "The Sleeping Snow White". *Taizō Kiritsubo - B.A.B.E.L.'s director. *Oboro Kashiwagi - Kiritsubo's secretary. *Shūji Sakaki - An esp doctor that supports The Children with the codename "The Exploratory". *A-Team *Feather *Hanae Suetsumu *I-009 *Mecha Minamoto Hermione *Takashi Kugutsu (Former member) *Setsuko Kuromaki (Former member) '''The Children: A team formed by three level 7 espers and one commander, The Children are considered as the strongest force of B.A.B.E.L and was predicted to have great impact to the world in the future. *Kōichi Minamoto (Commander) *Kaoru Akashi *Shiho Sannomiya *Aoi Nogami The Shadow of the Children: A team formed by former Black Phantom members in order to support The Children during their missions. *Bullet Silver *Tim Toy The Wild Cat: A team formed by a level 6 esper and a commander whose usually deployed against crimes, disasters or other missions which require their skills. *Ichirō Tanizaki (Commander) *Naomi Umegae The Little Mice: A team formed by two level 5 espers. Due to the young ages of its members, they are under the leadership of Ichirō Tanizaki and also usually deployed against crimes, disasters or other missions which require their skills along with The Wild Cat. *Yukino Sasame *Sachio Sasame The Hound: A team formed by two level 4 espers and one commander. Their powers related to animals greatly and usually specifically deployed for investigation, animal rescue or wild exploration. *Keiko Kojika (Commander) *Akira Yadorigi *Hatsune Inugami The Double Face: A team formed by two level 5 espers. Since their recognition powers are less suitable for direct fight. Therefore, they serve as receptionists (for security purposes) of B.A.B.E.L. headquarter. But they join investigation randomly if the situation called for. *Natsuko Tokiwa *Hotaru Nowaki The Little Women: A team formed by two level 6 espers. Since their recognition powers are less suitable for direct fight. Therefore, they serve as receptionists (for security purposes) of B.A.B.E.L. headquarter. *Chizuko Sasame *Tae Sasame Trivia Its motif are United Nations Peacekeeping and X-Men. Navigation Category:Terminology Category:B.A.B.E.L. Category:Organizations